The thief and I
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Ella se cruzo con el sujeto equivocado, un ladrón que la hace sonreír mas de lo que alguna vez lo hizo y le causa un peculiar interés mas allá de su afición común. El se topo con la chica equivocada que le causa un sentimiento extraño. (muy mal summary)


Era una época muy oprimida, entre los problemas económicos y los sociales; las personas solían vivir sumidas en sus mundos ignorándose mutuamente o discriminándose…

Fue ahí donde conocí por primera vez a alguien que estaba un poco preocupado por todos o eso creí.

Yo soy alguien sumamente distraía al exterior, amo la medicina sin embargo al ser una mujer es difícil poderme realizar en lo que realmente amo, así que debo solo estudiar algunos libros y nada más pero en aquel momento que sucedió aquel suceso me sentí un poco motivada.

Fue justo después de una ida a conseguir mis provisiones, recuerdo que me levante tan temprano y salí de casa que olvide mi desayuno, camine como siempre con el típico temple tranquilo y distraigo pensando en las notas que debía tomar al volver sobre algunos fármacos a base de plantas, plantas que conseguiría esa misma mañana en un mercado un poco alejado de mi zona habitual; compre lo necesario aquel día, leche, pan y otros dulces y cosas que en verdad sabia no comería pero debía tener para algún experimento médico.

Estaba llena de bolsas y cosas bajo el brazo tanto así que las personas me miraban con algo de desconfianza, ¿una chica sola con tantas provisiones?, sin embargo algunos me conocían y solían reír al verme así e inclusive saludarme, aquella tarde que iba de regreso la conversación de unas mujeres me dejo pensativa, hablaban de un ladrón el cual se escurría en las casas de los hombres ricos y robaba solo el contenido de cajas fuertes; me sentí curiosa al escucharlas y fue cuando decidí preguntar al tendero…

- ¡Abuelo! – llame su atención el cual me miro ajustándose las gafas para sonreírme

- Pequeña Zo, veo que has venido por las provisiones de la semana…− sonrió amable sacando unos paquetes dejándolos sobre la barra que nos separaba, sonreí asintiendo para acercarme recargándome de está colocándome un poco de puntillas llamándolo mientras este se acercaba mirándome sin borrar su sonrisa.

- dime abuelo…− me detuve mirando por todos lados no ser escuchados volviendo a mirarlo para formular mi pregunta − ¿Quién es ese misterioso ladrón?... ¿acaso es algún tipo de protestante?

Me sentía entusiasmada por saber, hacía tiempo nada emocionante pasaba en el pueblo así que esto era como un sueño, el sonrió amplio y se enderezo peinando sus barbas con su mano derecha.

- bueno pequeña…yo se lo mismo que todos aquí, el hombre entra a casas acaudaladas y roba grandes botines sin embargo al parecer…− se detuvo y se acercó para hablar en complicidad mía – se dice que el hombre solo roba para los pobres, las personas enfermas y los ancianos desamparados…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi entusiasmo fue tal que ahogue un grito tirando mis cosas cubriéndome la boca, la gente me observo cual bicho raro haciendo que rápido recogiera mi desorden, me acerque nuevamente siguiendo aquella conversación con el hombre que solo se limitó a decir que era algo osado pero muy bondadoso…sin embargo él dijo también que debía cuidarme puesto que igual se decía era un hombre peligroso; camine atontada y azorada por aquello que no fui consciente de la hora, la tarde estaba cayendo o más bien desapareciendo y el azul rey de la noche ya aparecía a lo lejos mientras la gente se alejaba y las lámparas eran encendidas, fue cuando fui sorprendida por el golpe seco de un cuerpo que me hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente; solté un gemido brusco al golpe en mi trasero alzando la vista para darme cuenta de algo, ya no estaba en el suelo, ahora era sostenida por alguien que apegaba mi espalda a su cuerpo apuntando una daga contra mi garganta, mi vista nublada por la falta de mis habituales anteojos me hizo ver algo borroso pero creo que eso fue más por el hecho de estar algo mareada por todo, estaba a punto de pedir una explicación cuando fui alzada en hombros de mi captor mientras este corría ágilmente escuchando a lo lejos el barullo de la gente y seguramente los policías; me sentí mareada y aturdida por la sensación…

'La anemia' murmuro una voz en mi cabeza mientras me dejaba ir por el repentino sueño al que caí.

Desperté confundida y severamente exaltada al ver aquel lugar, una cueva, fría y oscura, me sentí asustada al grado que me puse de pie y resbale por el lodo que había haciéndome caer siendo sostenida evitando otro golpe, alce la vista para ver a un hombre encapuchado, observe sus ojos, grises…abrí mi boca para hablar pero él se alejó bruscamente haciendo que tambaleara, lo escuche maldecir y hablar para sí mismo, respire profundamente y evite decir algo fuera de lugar tosiendo solamente para llamar su atención.

-¿eres el ladrón? – me reprendí mentalmente por aquel error mío, claro que era el ladrón, él se quedó callado y se dignó a voltear a verme examinándome de arriba abajo, con tanta ropa encima me hizo dudar de que tipo de persona era pero sabía que sus ojos eran grises. Él se cruzó de brazos manteniendo sus ojos en mi asintiendo solamente, sonreí acercándome para estirar mi mano recordando los vagos modales de una señorita –mi nombre es…− el me observo con los ojos entrecerrados golpeando mi mano con algo de sutileza creo y se alejó nuevamente.

- créeme que no suelo hablar con mis victimas – lado la cabeza y sonreí tontamente y nerviosa a la vez volviendo a acercarme

- oye, no hables así solo quiero que me digas donde estoy y si puedo irme…necesito terminar algo y luego irme además perdí mis provisiones y en verdad debo irme – el me miro nuevamente y se acercó haciéndome retroceder.

- ¿crees que voy a dejarte ir ahora que conoces mi ubicación? – me aterre por un momento negando rápidamente, mi valor del cual siempre presumía se había esfumado pero debía sacarlo nuevamente volviendo a acercarme.

- ¡Oye amigo simplemente quiero irme no diré nada a nadie! – alce la voz haciendo que el abriera sus ojos sintiendo su tensión, parecía nervioso y quizá molesto así que solo me acerque a palmear su hombro alejándome rápidamente –prometo no decir nada…si alguien me pregunta diré que cuando desperté estaba por ahí o lo que sea…descuida – sonreí ampliamente alejándome para salir lo más rápido posible evitando escucharlo.

Logre vislumbrar el pueblo entre los grandes árboles, estábamos en lo que parecía ser una montaña lodosa y entre los matorrales incapaz de ser vista por la civilización…

'bien Zoe…estas perdida, total y absolutamente perdida, morirás a manos de un ladrón…'

Sí, mi subconsciente me hablaba atemorizándome por completo mientras mi cara empalidecía por la idea.

- como veras no puedes irte mujer así que resígnate y entra…−

Su voz era seca, fría y dura…di media vuelta mirándolo sonriendo nerviosa acercándome rápidamente a el entre resbalones.

- ¿esperas que me quede aquí?, vamos no seas quisquilloso hombre…debo irme, debes decirme como salir de aquí y volver a la civilización, mis estudios me esperan y…− me silencie al no tener otro motivo haciendo que el tomara mi brazo jalándome dentro llevándome por un pequeño túnel entre la pared, me asombre al ver todo aquel espacio iluminado mientras el caminaba jalándome sin importarle si tropezaba; me solté de repente mirándole haciendo que él me observara.

- camina… ¿no quieres volver? Rápido mujer…− comenzó a caminar a expensas de mi de mala gana

- mi nombre es Zoe…H…− volteo lanzándome una mirada aterradora haciendo que me callase negando rápidamente siguiéndolo.

-me importa un demonio tu nombre solo cállate y sígueme ¿quieres?...

Asentí siguiéndolo pero mi instinto me hizo comenzar a hablar como tonta, cosas como 'cuál es tu nombre', 'que edad tienes' 'porque eres ladrón' inclusive decirle mis aficiones y mis cosas salían de mi boca una tras otra mientras él las ignoraba al llegar a caminos cruzados sin siquiera mirarme, yo reía por momentos mientras el solo se limitaba a caminar más aprisa e ignorarme; solo una vez me dirigió palabras pero fue para decir que me callara pues hacia que perdiera la orientación y en un momento me dijo 'sinceramente eres un fenómeno' cosa que me hizo reír, nunca había hablado tanto estando con alguien que no fueran mis libros o el gato del vecino…estaba entusiasmada de encontrar a alguien a quien hablarle tanto…aunque solo era un ladrón que me había ofendido.

Salimos por algún tipo de drenaje y el me ayudo poco caballeroso obviamente, tiro de mi muñeca guiándome por los callejones preguntándome donde era mi casa, lo guie siendo jalada por el mirándolo desde atrás sonriendo, por alguna razón sentía tanta seguridad con ese tipo…era como si en otra vida nos hubiéramos conocido.

Al llegar me escolto con calma hasta abrir la puerta volteando a verle manteniendo mi sonrisa la cual poco a poco se volvió despreocupada y animada a la vez

- Gracias…− me limite a decir mientras él me observaba sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

- deja de salir tan tarde, eres un problema para ti misma y quizá la próxima vez que te encuentre te mate…

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta haciéndolo bufar dándome la espalda listo para irse, estoy segura que dijo su nombre antes de irse y también que dijo el mío antes de salir corriendo dejándome aturdida por las campanadas de la plaza principal no muy lejos de mi hogar; entre volviendo a mi mundo solitario y lleno de libros mi única compañía.

Unos días después volví al mismo lugar con paso tranquilo y pensativa, esta vez viajaba cargada de libros ya que había vuelto a lo habitual; la medicina, sonreía ampliamente encontrándome en la zona más concurrida cuando uno de mis libros cayó al suelo siendo alguien que lo recogía dejándolo sobre los que estaban en mis brazos, alce la vista mirando aquellos ojos que antes había visto haciéndome dar un paso atrás mientras aquel sujeto me observaba sin emoción alguna.

- ten más cuidado mujer… – murmuro alejándose entre la multitud mientras lo perdía poco a poco, estaba por ir tras el cuándo una femenina voz me detenía.

- Zoe…− llamo la voz haciéndome voltear a verle mientras tomaba algunos de los libros – que pasa contigo…estos son muchos libros puedes salir lastimada ni siquiera puedes ver…

- Riko… ¿lo viste? – pregunte mirando por donde él se había ido entre la gente haciendo que mi única amiga me mirase con un deje extrañes negando lentamente tomándome del brazo llevándome entre regaños.

Al llegar a casa me quede cerca de la ventana recordando aquel extraño sujeto de ojos grises y cabello negro el cual me había hablado con la misma voz y la misma frialdad…él estaba ahí y me había auxiliado, sonreí nuevamente de forma animada porque era obvio que quizá volveríamos a encontrarnos.


End file.
